While You Loved Me
by Wyltk
Summary: *2nd Chapter* Draco is old and bitter with no one to care about him. Now he has a chance though, a chance to change things, a chance to make things right. But can he do it? After all Malfoy's don't change, right?
1. While You Loved Me

AN: I hope you all enjoy this I worked very hard on it. Thank you all for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter who belongs to the wonderfully talented J. K. Rowling. I also don't own "While You Loved Me" it belongs to the equally talented and wonderful band Rascal Flatts. I also don't own "Twice in a Lifetime", which this fic is VERY loosely based on. I don't own anything else that sounds remotely familiar. No suing.

While You Loved Me

By Wyltk

"One day you're going to die a lonely old man. And no one will be there to care about you, because you pushed everyone away. Then you will know just what you missed, because I love you more then anyone else ever will."

~*~

Draco Malfoy jumped as he awoke from the dream he had, had for more then fifty-six years. Draco sighed running an aged hand through his tangled hair. 

At seventy-four he was reduced to this, staying in his house all day long and ignoring the entire world, wizard and muggle alike. He hadn't been outside the four walls of his rather large house in more then twenty years.

He didn't live in Malfoy Manner anymore. It had been confiscated and gone over with a fine pair of ministry tweezers. They had even offered it back to him for his efforts spying during the war. He however had refused and sold the old place buying a regular house secluded from the rest of the world by ten miles of forest.

He was the same person he had been when he was 11; cold, rude, and arrogant. Nothing new to him that was for sure. Nothing had changed about him even his hatred for Potter and the Weasel wasn't changed. Slightly altered, maybe, but still there, burning strongly in his gut.

He had someone that came to check on him every week. Bring him grocery's that sort of thing. They usually changed after a short time. Most people refused to come back. 

There had been one woman who had continually come back. Sometimes she had come more then once a week. He had grown accustomed to her but after a while she stopped coming. He had asked the next person who came where she had gone and she had told him she was off in some other country with a sick sister.

After that he hated all human contact. He didn't even care to go down and talk to the person who was brave enough to face his house. 

Draco glared at the wall as if it was the cause of all it's problems. He grabbed a hold of the vase his fingers curling around it and flinging it at the wall. 

He groaned as his left hand started to sting. Ignoring the feeling he felt something stir in the room and was about to call out when the stinging turned into a all searing pain the pulsed to his chest in waves of agony.

He clutched at his heart try to get the pain to ease. Was this a heart attack? His slowing mind wondered as more pain coursed through him.

Moaning he turned trying to stop the feeling from spreading anywhere else. He opened his mouth to scream from someone anyone but his voice choked and nothing came out. He moaned and then in the next second everything had turned black.

~*~
    
    If I ever write the story of my life
    
    Don't be surprised if you're where it begins
    
    Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page
    
    To the memories we made, while you loved me
    
    ~*~

A short while later Draco awoke to find him self perfectly fine staring up at his own ceiling. He sat up curiously looking around the still room. 

The huge grandfather clock had stopped mid swing. His small dragon, a new breed that could be domesticated, had a small puff of smoke suspended in front of its face.

He turned when he felt something heavy next to him, on the bed. Turning to look at what was there he noticed a beautiful girl who had to be nineteen. She was sitting there staring at him and she by all means wasn't frozen. 

Her hair was trailing past her shoulders in glossy red curls. She cocked her head towards him a small smile tugging at her lips as her deep brown eyes bore into him. 

"Hello Draco."

"Who are you?" he demanded scrambling up further against the head board. He heard her tisk slightly as she watched him highly amused at his actions.

"Now Draco, that isn't very nice. You don't even remember your old friend? The youngest Weasley, and only girl in a family of six brothers. You don't remember me? You know the infamous Ginny Weasley?" 

"You're dead." Draco said staring at her. She let out a soft laugh that made her eyes sparkle with a hidden light.

"I certainly am. Quite right about that you are. But that's not what I'm here for. I came to ask you if you would like to change things in your life. So you really don't die a lonely old man.

"You see you are so bitter you have lost anyone who would have had the ability to care about you. So God has decided to give you another chance. You are going to go back in time to see if you can fix up the moment you blotched. Just two years before my death to be exact, the moment I told you I loved you. You will be there until the day I am supposed to die. 

"Anyway, you really don't have a choice in the matter your going wither you want to or not." 

She stopped her pacing that she had started during her small speech and tossed him a small whistle and his cane. 

"The whistle is in case you ever need me. Just blow in it, but not to often or I won't come. It's sort of a 'emergency help' line."

She smiled as she bent over him looking him in the face. "Now then, love, good luck with your second chance. Remember if you fail to change feelings nothing will change at all. And you shall die the old man you are now."

She sighed sadly at him then backed up and blew a sparkling powder out of her hands and towards him. An invisible wind picked up around Draco and everything became blurred. And then quite suddenly he wasn't in his bedroom anymore.

He was in the middle of Hogsmeade square. Around him stood small shops that had been long gone in his town, either that or changed. 

He looked all around drinking in the sight of the buildings and people. An overwhelming took over his exhausted frame and the last thing he saw before passing out was a kind face, with quite a remarkable beard, looking down into his.

~*~

Draco Malfoy woke up to find a strange but oddly familiar ceiling above his head. He moved his head slowly to the side ignoring the headache the worsened with movement. 

A much younger Draco was sitting on the bed next to him. If he had to guess he would say the younger Draco was around eighteen. Right now he was sporting a black eye and a bleeding nose. He had a handkerchief pressed to his nose to stop the blood that was still flowing.

The elder Draco turned his head to the other side and noticed one Ginny Weasley glaring defiantly. Her knee was next to her face as she cradled her ankle. Her lip had a split down the middle but she had obviously won. 

She was smirking in a way that said everything. Besides, he remembered that fight well. He had been kicked, as Ginny delicately put it, 'in a place where the sun don't shine.' Of course, she probably wouldn't have kicked him if he hadn't said 'except in nudist colonies.'

He was almost afraid to be in between them. The fight had been a particularly mean one. He, the younger Draco that is, had gone to see Dumbledore about his next assignment for the Order of the Phoenix. He had been halfway down the hall when he had run into her. He had said something rude she had replied with something of equal value and fists had flown. 

The elder Draco propped himself up against the crisp pillows and watched the two of them closely. Ginny was the first to notice him sitting up and immediately a smile lit her face.

"Oh, you're awake." 

The elder Draco glared at her. "I believe that's what it is called when one's eyes are open." 

He sneered at her and watched as hurt flashed in her eyes from his words. The look on her face hurt him more then he cared to admit. He had remembered that look from the night she told him she loved him. Except there had been a difference in her eyes, a understanding, sad look.

"We were beginning to get worried," she said softly, "Madam Pomfrey! He's up!"

Madam Pomfrey came in looking just as Draco remembered her. She had a small motherly smile on his face even though he was many times her senior now.

"Wonderful you've finally woken up." Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him and waved her wand. "Hmmm would you like a Headache Potion?"

He nodded slightly and she bustled around in her cabinets getting the potion out and handing it to him. After he had finish she checked his vitals one more time and nodded to herself.

"Alright then I'll call Dumbledore. He wanted to be informed when you awoke."

She moved to the fire and threw something in it. After a few words to Dumbledore, whose face which had popped up in the fire, she stepped back and Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace.

Dumbledore stepped over to Draco's bed and smiled at the man. "Hello, sir." Dumbledore spoke first his eyes twinkling.

"Hello." Draco said shortly, only the respect for the man in front of him stopping him from rolling his eyes.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…?" Dumbledore smiled nodding at the younger Draco and Ginny.

"It's uh-" thinking fast he blurted out the first name that came to him, "Drake Brimmer."

"Well Drake, if I may call you that, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to say that I can't stay. I have a appointment very shortly. However I must insist you stay here for a few days, or, of course, as long as you like. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy will you please lead Drake to the kitchens and then to his rooms? They are on the second floor behind the painting of the founders."

Dumbledore nodded to them and sent a wink at Drake. He then walked to the fire nodding at Pomfrey and throwing powder into the fire before walking in.

Drake looked after the man with surprise. Did he just wink? He could have sworn he did but then it was so fast it could have been a trick of the light.

Draco shifted slightly and looked at Madam pomfrey questioningly. "Madam Pomfrey aren't you going to heal me-er us?"

She glared at both Ginny and Draco in a way only a mother, or a motherly person, can master. "No, I'm not going to heal you. I have gotten permission from Dumbledore to leave you exactly as you are. That will teach you not to fight with each other."

Pomfrey walked over to the supply cabinet again and took out two crutches. She handed them to Ginny and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't try walking on that ankle for one to four days. Come back in a week if it continues to hurt."

Ginny and Draco stared at her in amazement before finally Draco got up and Ginny used her crutches to propel herself forward. Drake got up to walking towards the door slightly behind them.

Drake had the urge to laugh as Ginny gave Draco the evil eyes and Draco smirked at her. "Take a picture it will last longer, Doll."

"The only picture I would want of you is you flat on your face in a mud puddle, Star."

"Well I don't have a camera or a mud puddle but if your willing to get a camera I'm willing to let you take pictures."

"I would rather break the camera, over your head." Ginny smiled at him as she patted his cheek annoyingly.

Ginny awkwardly moved her crutches along the hall wincing when her crutches hit a crack in the stone making her stumble. Drake caught Draco's smirk and nodded slightly to him. Draco slipped behind Ginny and picked her up easily while Drake grabbed the crutches from underneath her.

"Let me go!" she screamed twisting in his grasp. She beat at him with her fists trying to make him put her down. 

"Alright if you say so." he moved her away from his body pretending he was about to let her go. She let out a small squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck holding tightly.

Drake smiled at them both his stormy eyes taking in their faces. Ginny hadn't really minded being in Draco's arms that was quite easy to tell. She would have fought much harder if she had. Draco didn't seem to mind her being there much either for that matter.

"Come now Doll. It's not so bad being in my arms is it?" Draco asked his hands cradling her carefully.

"I would rather be in Voldemort's arms then yours." Ginny sneered.

"I'm sure I could arrange that for you."

"I bet you could!" 

Drake shook his head at them. Ginny loved Draco that was easy to tell. If he remembered correctly, she had told him she loved him at the very end of her seventh year. She was in her seventh year now.

He glared at the portrait of fruit as Ginny reach up to tickle the pear. Why had he even been roped into this stupid "mission"? He didn't want to change his life around. It was fine just as it was! And he didn't need to watch some twit romancing over his younger self to prove that!

A knob appeared where she had tickled the pear and she pulled it open still safely nestled in Draco's arms.

He stepped over the ledge in front of the painting and walked over to a nearby table. He sat Ginny down carefully and Drake moved to lay her crutches next to her seat.

Draco and Drake sat down on either side of her and immediately three bowls of soup and a few grilled cheeses were brought to them. Drake's lips curled upwards as they bowed their heads saying grace before they dug in.

"Just as good as I remember." he said gruffly and the house elfs crowed with happiness at the praise.

"Did you used to go to school here?" asked Ginny curiously. Draco sniffed in disdain taking a small sip of his soup. Thought Drake was aware he was listening with the same curiosity Ginny had.

"yes, I did actually. Good old Hogwarts. I used to sneak into Hogsmeade and just relax on the hill overlooking the village." Drake smiled in amusement. 

It felt wonderful to be able to talk to someone again. To have a ordinary conversation that didn't involve him screaming at the person. It was even better that the person he was talking to he hadn't seen in years. Someone he had missed more then he cared to admit. 

"What house were you in?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of the pumpkin juice on the table.

"Slytherin."

Ginny chocked on her drink at his answer and cast a small glance at Draco. "I should have known." she murmured and both Drake and Draco shared an amused glance.

"Come now, Slytherin's aren't all bad." Drake said his eyes glinting and the wrinkles in his face smoothing slightly.

"I guess they aren't all bad," she conceded, "But some of them are just horrid!"

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Drake chuckled.

"If you guys are done I would like to sleep sometimes tonight." Draco growled his eyes glinting steely.

It was slightly obvious to Drake that Draco had taken the horrid comment to include him in stead of the teasing it was meant to be taken as. 

"Yes, I'm quite done Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Weasley, are you finished?" 

Ginny nodded, looking at Draco in confusion as he stared angrily at her. After a few minutes struggling with her crutches she managed to pick them up and started heading for the portrait. 

After a while of walking in silence Ginny finally excused herself on the excuse of her foot hurting her. As she started down the other corridor Drake turned towards Draco. 

"Right mean you were to her." he commented lightly.

"So? I hate all of those stupid Weasels." Draco growled continuing to walk towards the second floor.

"Your right, carrying her down to the kitchens, when you noticed she was having trouble with her crutches, THAT is a VERY large form of hate." Drake mocked him.

"Come now, my dear boy. You don't truly believe you hate her do you? If so you are setting yourself up for a might big fall and she might not be there to catch you."

"I do hate her." Draco said through his teeth.

"One day you'll regret you've said that, especially if you say it to her face. I speak from experience."

"What experience could you have? I don't know anyone who could love you. You seem much too cold-hearted." Draco glared at him.

"Your right. I don't know how she could love me either. I could never under why she did. Why she stayed around while everyone else knew to clear off. But she did, and you know what? If you think I'm cold hearted wait till you tell that girl back there that you hate her, because that's not hate in her eyes. You just don't have yours open."

Drake pushed open the painting of the four founders after whispering the password. He stepped through turning around to face Draco before he shut the painting.

"Good night Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your feelings of hate while you can. Cause one day that little girl isn't going to seem so little anymore. And by the time you see that it's going to be far too late."

The painting shut on the end of his words leaving Draco too his thoughts.

~*~
    
    I was born the day you kissed me
    
    And I died inside the night you left me
    
    But I lived, oh how I lived
    
    (I lived) While you loved me
    
    ~*~

Drake sighed four weeks and he was still stuck here. He had become a fill in for the DADA teacher who had been hurt in a Death Eater raid.

And lucky for him there was only one more day till summer and he would be free from any more classes. He still had no ideal what he was going to do then. He figured in two days, after graduation, he would use the whistle he had been given. 

He hadn't spoken to Ginny or Draco much after his first day here. Draco had left the morning after he had come in and neither hide nor hair had been seen of him since. Ginny had taken to moping about the castle alone. In fact she point blank refused to talk to anyone preferring to be alone with a book.

That had changed this afternoon. Draco had shown up at dinner and made his was maliciously towards the Slytherin table, after casting a glance at the mute Ginny.

He seemed like he was still upset with the way the conversation had turned four weeks ago. And Ginny was getting the brunt of his anger. 

Ginny got up from the Gryffindor table and slid past the others silently. She pushed open the double doors of the Great Hall and slipped out quietly. 

Draco watched her and after stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth he started to follow her. However, before he could leave, Drake called him up to the main table.

"She's an angel, Mr. Malfoy. More then you'll ever know. I suggest you be kind in whatever happens today."

Draco gave him a strange look and nodded before walking out of the hall and after Ginny.

A few minutes later Drake excused himself and headed for the nearest window that would face them. He found one that was just perfect for watching them and slid the window open slightly.

He watched the young couple keenly trying to hear what they were saying. Only scratches of the conversation floated up to him and he frowned at the ones that did. This was not going the way he had hoped at all… not that he wanted them together! (AN: Da Nile, ain't just a river in Egypt.)

"I LOVE YOU!" Drake jumped at Ginny's impassioned words watching as the sunlight bounced off the large tears falling down her cheeks in small rivers.

"YEA! WELL I HATE YOU VIRGINIA! You're a stupid little girl and I never want to see you again."

The tears fell all the faster down her face and Ginny took a deep steadying breath. Her soft words reach Drake but even then he didn't need to hear them to know what she said. It had been stamped into his brain since the moment she had said them.

"One day you're going to die a lonely old man. And no one will be there to care about you, because you pushed everyone away. Then you will know just what you missed, because I love you more then anyone else ever will."

She leaned up towards Draco's face and kissed him so softly he was force to respond by pure instinct. And then Ginny was gone running towards the castle and slipping in. Draco's face slowly came out of the dazed look and pure rage took over his features. Though, Drake was fairly sure, Draco didn't know who he was mad out, himself or Ginny.

Drake shook his head and started to look the castle over for Ginny. She needed him much more then Draco did at the moment. But she had disappeared and only showed herself a hour before graduation. By that time she was back to her normal up beat self only her eyes giving away the sadness she felt.

She didn't flinsh when she noticed Draco in the crowd with the other families and friends. She excepted her diploma and waved as everyone else did. She cried with her fellow classmates and smiled as they threw their hats.

Later that evening Drake made his way over to her through the mingling crowds of people. "Hello Ginny."

She turned towards the sound of his voice and smiled hugging him. "I guess I can finally call you Drake now, can't I? No more Professor Brimmer."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." Drake said once his laughter had subsided. 

"Sorry for what sir?"

"You see a long time ago a girl told me she loved me. And I told her, in no uncertain terms, I hated her. And I believe my mistake has passed to the next generation. I wanted to apologize for him, because I know I would love to apologize to my girl."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you?" asked Ginny cocking her head as she was apt to do when curious.

"Because she was killed by a madman 2 years after she told me. I will never have the chance to ask her for forgiveness or tell her I finally figured out I'm madly in love with her, even after all these years. Now I'm sure you'll excuse me. I'm afraid I must leave the party lots to do you know."

Drake patted her arm gently and was about to turn away when an ideal came to him. "Oh and Ms. Weasley, I hope you won't find me offensive when I tell you this but after a girl told me she loved me it wouldn't make me very happy to see her flirting with anyone else."

He smiled slightly winking at her as he left the hall whistling under his breath.

He would have loved to see if Ginny had taken his advice. And if she had he would have paid to see his younger self react. Shrugging he brought the whistle to his lips and blew!

~*~

Ginny grinned touching Collin's shoulder slightly. He chuckled quietly and she laughed lightly with him. It was actually really funny. 

She had explained about trying to make Draco jealous and Collin had agreed to the extent that when she left him he tilted his head to the side his hair hiding the peck on the cheek making it seem as if he kissed her lips.

She walked up to some guy from Slytherin and began flirting with him. She smiled brightly tossing her hair behind her. She knew the guy she was talking to was known as a player and a bad boy. But she could take care of herself. 

He didn't seem to mind she was a Gryffindor or a muggle lover but then again she was the only girl who dared approach him and his little group. Besides they weren't in school anymore.

She smiled charmingly at the boy batting her lashes slyly. She touched his should lightly as she passed him. She gave him a wink and moved away from them and to the front of the room. 

She chanced a glance over her shoulder at Draco. His face was bright red and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked ready to hit the next guy she talked to.

She smirked as he noticed her watching and waggled her fingers in greeting. Really she didn't like flirting with them. It made her ache inside to know she would never have Draco and she had resorted to this just to see if it affected him. 

However, even she had to admit it worked like a charm. She had never seen him become so hot and bothered. Normally when he was upset pale pink would show on his face due to his pale complexion and excellent control.

She smiled as a Ravenclaw came up to her and asked her to dance. She accepted and was swept into his arms. He told her short stories about people he knew making her laugh throughout the song. 

He smiled as the song ended and he charmingly kissed the back of her hand. He bowed to her and turned disappearing into the crowd as the next song started up. She noticed Draco glaring fiercely at his retreating back.

She jumped as arms turned her around and hugged her. The person kissed her cheek grinning at her.

"Conner! I can't believe you made it!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"How could I miss my favorite cousin's graduation?" he asked smirking charmingly.

"Come, dance with me. I'm working on making a special someone jealous." Ginny said grinning.

"I can do better then that. Up to a Tango?" he asked his eyes lighting up with mischief. 

She nodded laughing lightly; he walked over to the band and talked to them for a few minutes before heading back.

"Ready Ginny?" she smiled and nodded as the music started up. He conjured a rose and handed it to her and soon they were the center of attention.

The song ended and everyone clapped as they took their bows. Conner glanced around his sharp eyes immediately. Of course it wasn't really hard when he was turning him into a dart target with his eyes.

"Look at him."

Ginny looked over at Conner curiously. Before lowering her lashes and glancing in Draco's direction. She smirked and Conner shook his head.

"You know this would be much more amusing if he wasn't giving me that look." Conner smiled, "I have to go now Ginny. I tried to get more then a few hours but already I'm called back to the music industry. Won't you come visit me in Australia?"

"I will Conner. Thanks!" she yelled after him as he disappeared through the crowd. She sighed and headed out to the gardens. She just need to rest for a little while.

~*~
    
    I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young
    
    As the morning sun on a new day
    
    Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again
    
    'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me

~*~

"Where am I?" questioned Drake looking around the pure white area. A larger then life black screen was the only other color in the white room.

"A special place that helps pass time." Ginny laughed as she stepped up behind him.

"So what am I doing here?"

"Well the year before Voldemort was defeated wasn't the best time for you and Ginny. And anyway, it would take much to long to wait it out. So we brought you here. The screen is for things in their life that you need to figure things out. Then you'll go back and finish things or leave it unfinished."

Drake's eyes moved towards the screen as it flared to life with a high pitched scream. "DRACO MALFOY! GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!"

Drake winced at the sound vaguely remembering a book fight.

"Ginny! Sorry I didn't mean to, it was-"

"OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT!" Ginny grabbed him by his ear and pulled him up and out the door.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT GINNY!" he glared at her. Stupid woman. He had only thrown the book at the guy because he had something obscene about her. It was not his fault that the kids decided that a book fight was a good ideal.

Glaring at anyone who turned his way he rounded a corner and started down a street before a call of "WAIT!" made him turn. For a fleeting second he wondered how the main Librarian could yell that loud. The thought stopped when he noticed his briefcase in her hands.

She threw the case in his arms and he yelled a thanks as she marched back towards the library. At his yell she froze and he watched in amusement as she froze up. Manners fought against her prejudice of him until finally, as if it cost her a great deal, she hissed out a welcome and stomped in the library.

~*~

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" asked Draco eyes glued to the small screen as it flipped through many more scenes.

"Oh yea, I agree with that. Now I'll leave you to finish watching. You'll be transported back once the last scene finished. And they will act like you were only gone on a vacation of sorts so don't mention it. Okay buddy?"

She poked him in the chest and he nodded already caught up in watching the next scene. Shaking her head she disappeared in the same glitter as before.

Draco turned his full attention to the screen once she was gone and watched as Ginny lay in a small corner booth her head face down on her arms. She sighed into her arms as the headache she had deepened to mind-numbing.

She felt hands take her shoulders and gently massage them. Slowly the headache eased away and she relaxed for a couple of minutes on the wonder hands of whoever was massaging her. 

After a bit she raised her head expecting to see the red hair of a concerned brother and instead found long blond hair that fell above his shoulders and smoldering grey eyes looking down into hers.

"Anything wrong, love?" he asked her mockingly and watched her eyes fill up with tears. He looked at her, puzzled for a moment, and then realized what he had said. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thin-Gin! Ginny! Wait!" he tried to go after the running girl but was stopped by the full tables of people. Sighing he watched her disappear around a corner. He sighed and left the small dinner vowing to come back tomorrow to see if she was here.

~*~
    
    I was born the day you kissed me
    
    And I died inside the night you left me
    
    But I lived, oh how I lived
    
    (I lived) While you loved me
    
    ~*~

Draco heard feet walk down the hallway of the prison cells. Half the cells were full of raving lunatics and the other half were to warn down to care about the people walking along. However he still had enough wits about him to know one of two things. Either the Death Eaters were coming to torture someone or kill someone.

He heard the footsteps stop in front of his cell and wondered vaguely what they had planned for today. He heard three soft voices murmur to each other quietly and then two of the footsteps moved down the hall. One of the people stepped up to the door his head covered by a large hood.

"Draco." a familiar voice spoke quietly through the bars. "Draco! Get up you lazy, pompous git. I've come to, as they say in America, 'spring you from this joint.'"

Draco got up walked over to the bars and looked into the bright green eyes that were smirking into his own. His jaw dropped as the door swung open and he stared in complete and utter shock at the man in front of him.

"Harry, is that you?" Draco asked in total amazement.

"No it's the Jolly Green Giant," at Draco's look, he shrugged, "Muggle thing. Anyway, don't think anything of it. I only did it because Ginny asked me to find you." Harry took out Draco's wand and handed it to Draco.

"I borrowed it from some guards. Now then Malfoy you have a choice. You can go home, which is absolutely fine, or you can stay and help us destroy Voldemoldy."

Draco stared at Harry and again Harry shrugged with a small smile. "What you got to admit he does look like he should have mold somewhere. Anyway, everybody finally stopped being shocked when I said Voldemort."

"Herm and Ron are waiting for me. So if your not coming, tell Snape if I don't come back I want the money he betted against me to go to my funeral arrangements. And that does not mean dropping me in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Find another messenger Potter. I have a job to do."

Harry nodded grinning at him slightly as they finally caught up to Hermione and Ron. Draco shook his head as he followed them to what was probably the end of his life. Funny though all he could think about was what Potter had said.

'Ginny asked me to find you.' So she must still care about him, right?

~*~
    
    I was born the day you kissed me
    
    And I died inside the night you left me
    
    But I lived, oh how I lived
    
    (I lived) While you loved me
    
    ~*~

The scene stopped abruptly and Drake felt himself falling through a long tube of sorts. He continued to fall until, quite suddenly, he stopped. And he was laying on his back, on the ground, a very familiar face in front of him. Groaning he sat up happy he didn't feel anything broken.

"Are you alright Drake? That was some fall."

'I'll say it was.' Drake thought to himself but instead nodded to Draco and got up grabbing his came as he went.

"Come on old man. Let's go get some lunch. I was just heading to this small dinner downtown. They have the best soup in the world."

"That's really okay Mr. Malfoy. I will just-"

"I insist. It's my twentieth birthday and no one is going to be around so you are coming with me. Besides I would like to talk to you about something."

Drake nodded his consent and was lead towards the shop by Draco. However his mind was not on the shop it was on the date. Something happened today. Something big. If only he could remember what it was. But the harder he tried the harder it got. It was like someone was deliberately pushing the memory from his mind.

Shaking his head he followed Draco into the small café. They walked over to a booth and sat down. The waiter came almost immediately and they ordered their food and settled down to talk.

However, before they said anything Ginny came marching in the dinner. She waved at Draco and Drake before starting towards their table.

Mostly at Drake, Draco noticed, a small green-eyed monster stepped up to its soap box and growled defensively. Draco watched her walk towards them and scooted over pointedly.

Before she reach their table a din outside caught most of the café's attention. Auror's were streaming around a black robbed man. Before they could capture him he ran into the Café and grabbed a hold of Ginny. He slipped out a knife and held it to her throat, using her as a shield.

"No one move." The voice spoke with authority and the wizards and witches who had been going for their wands stopped immediately.

Ginny was struggling in his arms; she knocked her hand backwards and towards his head throwing the hood off his face. Lucius Malfoy glared at the girl pushing the knife closer to the pale skin at her throat, causing a small, thin line of blood to form. 

Ginny whimpered tears building at her tear ducts. She was glancing around at everyone pleading silently for help. She glanced at Draco pleadingly, terrified, brown eyes begging for him to rescue her.

"Lucius. Let her go." Draco stood up and started towards his father. Lucius sneered and held the knife threateningly. Draco took a step back at the dangerous gleam in his father's eyes. 

Draco moved the wand from his pocket sliding it up his sleeve the tip ready to fly in his hand at a moment's notice.

"Father you don't want to do this. If you give yourself up you may still get out of this. They have no proof to pin you against anything. But you have to let go of her."

That was a bald faced lie. Draco had personally made sure they had enough to pin him on for ten lifetimes.

"You're a fool, Draco. The dark lord will rise again. You shall all be crushed!" Lucius laughed, the laugh of a mad man who had nothing to loose and knew it. Ginny trembled staring at Draco mouthing something over and over to him.

"Your right Father," Draco swallowed hard at the word father, "The dark lord will rise again. I believe it. But if we aren't careful we won't be here to see it."

Ginny stared at him in bewilderment. Just seeing her in that-madman's grasp was enough to freeze his heart.

Lucius looked at his son oddly for a minute. Then a small smile came to his face as his eye's darted around the room. "Now you see it my way. But she must die. She has been to much trouble for our family. She deserves death."

Draco slipped the wand out of his sleeve and yelled the disarming spell. Draco rushed forward towards him as Lucius threw Ginny into a near by wall and aimed his wand at her. 

"NO!" Draco screamed out the first spell that came to him.

Spells started to fly everywhere as father and son locked in a duel. Tables overturned and people were screaming in terror and pain from misplaced spells.

Two crucio spells were fired at Ginny and then Drake as Lucius aimed at anything that moved. A spell started to fill with plaster from the ceiling. Dust started to drift down and someone shouted through the gloom.

"AVADA KARAVADA!" 

The dust started to settle and people looked around fearfully for who had one the show down. The dust finally settled all the way and Draco stood in the middle of the room looking at the immobile figure of what was once his father.

Ginny walked cautiously towards him. She groaned aloud at the pain coursing through her. Draco looked up at her groan. His glazed eyes cleared slightly and he opened his arms letting her fall into them and sob into his shirt. She murmured something over and over into his shirt but it was to muffled to make out.

He buried his face in her red hair letting his own tears stream down his face. Several of his father's curses had hit him. His forehead was bloody from a gash caused by one of the broken plates on the floor.

He heard people crashing through the glass doors. Medical Wizard and Auror's coming in to help the injured. He kept a tight hold on the girl in his arms not willing to let her go. 

He had thought, when she'd been held at knife point by his father, he'd never see her again. That he was going to lose her forever. That he would never be able to say all he wanted to say. Never be able to apologize for the day years ago.

He slowly detached himself from her, keeping one arm around her waist. He started to lead her to the exit when they noticed Drake lying on the floor.

He walked over to Drake and shook the older man slightly. A worried look crossed his face. "Drake?" he shook the older man again harder. He called aloud and several Medical Wizards flew to his side checking the man over. One of the wizards slowly summoned a white sheet and placed it over the man and another lead him away.

"Sorry sir, he's dead. I'm afraid his heart muscles were already weak and the effects of crucio lead him into a heart attack. I'm very sorry."

Ginny who had been watching as someone she had deeply respected was lead away made a small noise in the back of her throat. 

In the middle of all the rubble two young people held onto each other tightly. And they cried, they cried for the things they had lost and for the things they had gained.

~*~
    
    I was born the day you kissed me
    
    And I died inside the night you left me
    
    But I lived, oh how I lived
    
    (I lived) While you loved me

~*~

AN: I am in the process of making a very short sequel to this. But I want to know if I should just leave it here and forget the sequel. Tell me won't you?

-Wyltk

Remember every author works hard on their stories. Don't you think your enjoyment is enough to say "Good" or "Bad"?


	2. "Deleted Scenes"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that is mentioned here.

"Deleted Scenes"

by Wyltk

Draco laid on top of the sheets in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's, his eyes tracing the patterns on the ceiling. It was late. Much too late to be up but he was. 

Everybody who had been hurt in the café had been sent here and taken care of them. Most of them had been let go a few hours ago and only the bad cases were kept for observation, Ginny and Draco included.

Draco had been pardoned for use of one of the Unforgivables. It was in self defense, and they also said Lucius was wanted dead or alive so id didn't matter how he died.

However that wasn't what was keeping Draco up. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. What might have happened.

And the more he thoughts about it the more it weighed on him. What if Lucius had actually killed her? Draco couldn't even think about what he might have done. 

He had killed his own father. But then his father had almost killed someone… someone very special to him. What if he hadn't been there at all? Would Ginny still be alive?

Drake had said a long time ago that by the time he realized he loved her it would be far too late. What if it had been too late? What if it was still too late?

And then there was Drake. He was dead. It didn't seem real-it couldn't seem real. He had always been around it seemed. He always knew what to say and how to say it. He was a friend to both me and Ginny. But he was always so sad. I can't remember a time I saw him truly smile.

He was shaken out of his musings by the sound of feet padding softly down the hall. The feet paused in front of his door. The soft creaking of the door and then the feet started towards his bed. 

He opened his eyes lazily and stared over at Ginny who was standing in a long flannel night gown twirling a strand of hair nervously around her finger.

"Please Draco. Can I stay, only for a little while."

She looked at him and he noticed her eyes had a scared/sad look in them. As if she'd lived years and years. He scooted over and held the covers up for her to slide in under them.

She curled up in the covers and he put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head lightly as he felt her relax slightly. 

"Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

He felt her relax all the way trusting him beyond measure. It was so surprising she had even come to him. He would have thought she would have called for a nurse of maybe her brothers. 

He heard her breathing soften and even out as she fell fast asleep. He smiled unconsciously tucking a piece of brilliant red hair out of her eyes.

Draco was about to fall asleep when something white caught his attention. It was sitting innocently on the bed side table but that was wrong. Almost all his family was dead and the others didn't know he was here. And he didn't really have any friends that would actually send him something. 

Reaching over carefully he grabbed the letter. Easing back slowly, so as not to wake Ginny, he looked at the neat black writing that said, quite clearly, _Draco Malfoy. Tearing open the seal he opened the letter and started to read._

_Mr. Malfoy_

_Bet you thought you would never hear from me again, eh? Well to bad. Just so you know I wrote this in case anything happened to me. It was to be magically delivered to one of the only people who would have possibly cared about my death._

_My heart muscles, as you may already know, are very weak. The truth is a few days before you met me I had a heart attack._

_But this letter was to tell you how precious the person you have is. Ginny is a beautiful young lady who loves you very much. _

_That's one of the many reasons I wrote this. I told you I had a girl that loved me once. But I didn't tell you everything. After she told me she loved me I ignored her. I refused to come near her and later on I was captured before I could fix that. I stayed in a dark dungeon for months before I was rescued. Then it happened. The girl who all those months before told me she had loved me was killed. Killed by a madman who had nothing to loose. _

_After that I started to cut myself off from everything. During that time alone I thought about what could have been different. But mostly I thought about her.  She was my life-she is my life. And I found that out to late. But you still have a chance. You still have a chance to keep her-to love her._

_She still loves you and she's still there waiting. So love her, cherish her. And for goodness sakes marry her! But don't let her go.   _

_Drake Brimmer                      _

_PS: If you hurt her I'll come back and haunt you, your children, your grand children, your great grand children, and so on. Until the Malfoy line is totally gone. Have a nice day!_

Draco smiled slightly and hugged Ginny all the closer. He grasped onto the hand that was lying over her side intertwining his with hers. 

Yes, Drake was right he wanted to marry her. He loved her. So now all he needed was a ring. 

He looked down at the girl and slowly relaxed on his pillow letting the paper drop. He snuggled close to the girl and fell asleep.

~*~

The older Draco watched his young counterpart as he fell fast asleep. Furrowing his brow, he turned towards the women standing next to him.

"So where do we go now? You never died and I haven't grown old yet."

"We get sent back into them. After all we are a part of them." 

The other Ginny said looking down at the couple with a soft smile. Draco nodded and touched the girl lightly on the shoulder.

"Will we-they stay together?"

"I think they will make it." Ginny smiled at him as he slowly began to turn young again. He had to after all so that nothing would be changed in the 'real' Draco's appearance.

"They won't have any of our memories, will they?"

"No they might see us in their dreams. See our life's in their dreams but other then that they will live their own lives.

"I still don't understand why I wasn't there the day you were killed."

"I don't know if you know this but I used to go to that café everyday at the same time. Draco found that out. And because of your talk with him he decided to come visit me at the café everyday."

"Funny how small things change time isn't it Doll?"

"Yeah… Star."

"Ginny." Draco whispered wrapping his newly changed 20 year old arms around her.

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I know you are Draco. I'm so glad we have a second chance. We get to love each other forever. Everything will work out and we'll always be together. It's our destiny. Come on it's time to go."

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him forward towards the hospital bed. She stood above Ginny and looked at him holding onto his hand tightly. Slowly, with their other hand, they both touched the other counterpart's forehead. Slowly they began to shimmer and they melted away into the air.

And that's how the nurse found the couple hours later. Wrapped up together, fingers intertwined. Together forever in the wonderful circle called destiny.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the sequel. Did any of you people who have DVD's get the title? Well, I must go now. See you all next story!

Wyltk

Sometimes the smallest words light up the world.


End file.
